


when i feel down

by prankingteapot



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Mutual Masturbation, Valentine’s Day, holiday fic, the song was ’i touch myself’ by the divinyls btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: “Want to try something new in bed today?”Ophelia popped her head up at the question, immediately curious where Soleil was going with it.





	when i feel down

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this fic was inspired and written around a single song lyric, and that lyric is from a 90’s song that i forgot i had on a spotify playlist. hope you like it!

* * *

Days off in the order of heroes were rare, but this day off would be even more special than a regular one. Anna and the summoner had gathered everyone in the main hall to explain the special occasion, the holiday known as Valentine’s day. It was for couples to show how much they loved and cared for each other, and each couple was allowed the day off to spend the day together and not worry about battle plans or training. 

Some couples packed a nice lunch and went out on picnics (Lissa and Maribelle), others went to the beach to see the pretty sea (summer Tana and Marisa), and others just lounged around the castle, happy to have a day for themselves and their loved ones without any pressure of randomly having to jump up and into a battle. 

Soleil and Ophelia were among the heroes who stayed around the castle, hanging around together in their shared room. They were spending their day just relaxing in each other’s company. Ophelia had been thumbing through one of her tomes lounging on their bed, unaware of what her girlfriend was doing, but having seen her pacing the room’s floor from the corner of her eyes. Finally, taking a deep breath after preparing herself, Soleil’s voice broke the silence. 

“Want to try something new in bed today?”

Ophelia popped her head up at the question, immediately curious where Soleil was going with it. She trusted her girlfriend (and all of Soleil’s other questions that had been asked this way in the past had all led to many fun ideas and positions), but this time the question had been followed by Soleil opening her music app on her phone and restarting the song once more for Ophelia to listen to as she proposed her idea. 

“Listen to it, like really listen, okay?” Soleil said. Ophelia nodded, closing her tome and focusing on the song she was being shown.

The song’s lyrics were a bit cheesy, and the song definitely sounded like it was from the era it had been released in, but Ophelia quickly realized the meaning of it and how it probably related to what Soleil was asking for. Before the song had even ended, Ophelia met her girlfriend’s expectant eyes, and nodded. 

Without wasting another moment, the pair of them quickly stripped down to nothing, and Soleil laid back on the bed, head propped by pillows. Ophelia climbed up and over her girlfriend’s naked body, and Soleil took in the sight of her girlfriend and all of her beauty from below.

“You’re so pretty, Ophelia,” she whispered, causing the other girl to blush. She was no stranger to compliments of the like, but was still struck by them every time. “Okay so, no touching each other. Only yourself.”

This would definitely be something new, as opposed to the mutual masturbation sessions the girls had partaken in before (which was usually the warm up to further sessions between them). In those sessions, the girls would lie side by side and finger themselves while simultaneously reaching over to touch one another’s chest, tummy, legs, dirty phrases flying between them to turn the other on even more as they furiously worked towards orgasms.

Soleil’s hand flew directly down between her legs, where the faintest hint of arousal had begun to moisten her pink nether lips, while Ophelia started a bit slower, taking a moment to caress and play with her hanging breasts before diving in for the real treat. Soleil appreciated the sight of this, as it gave her good fuel to touch herself to. She was getting quite excited already, and the fun had just barely begun. The tips of her fingers breached her entrance, and she sighed at the feeling. 

Staring directly into Soleil’s eyes, Ophelia slowly tweaked at her pink nipples, slender fingers playing with the little nubs as they grew stiff under her fingertips. Soleil bit her lip and slowed her pace slightly, wanting to match Ophelia’s slower pace; she would surely be embarrassed if she proceeded too quickly and finished before Ophelia had even really started.

“That’s it, go slow with me,” Ophelia said, as if reading the pink haired girl’s thoughts, making Soleil whimper a bit. She gave her breasts a last squeeze as she let go of them, her hands now slowly trailing down her body, fingertips against her bare skin sending small, delicious shivers down her spine. The temptation to reach for her Soleil and tease her was strong, but she had agreed to this and would stick with it. 

Soleil picked up the pace a bit, her slick juices quickly covering her fingers as she played with herself to the sight of her girlfriend doing the same to herself. Ophelia’s hands had made it between her legs, and she gently prodded at herself. The bit of foreplay had already gotten her a little wet, but she needed more. 

With a bit more pressure, she gently rubbed at her clit with the tip of a finger, the little nub already sensitive from her foreplay. She shuddered slightly, the touch heavenly. As she began a rhythm, Soleil brought her fingers to her mouth, beginning to clean her fingers of her juices, making Ophelia feel a pang of want; that was one of her favourite things to do after going down on her girlfriend, savor and enjoy her taste. As if the tables had turned and she could now read her girlfriend’s thoughts, Soleil suddenly slowed down once more and made sure to meet Ophelia’s eyes as she licked her fingers clean.

“N-no fair,” Ophelia said, which made Soleil chuckle, but not say anything. Once she had licked her fingers clean, she let her hands travel back down between her legs to rub at her clit once more, letting out a little moan as she found her magic rhythm of small circles. 

The girls moaned together, expressions changing and cheeks blushing as they were both brought pleasure from their own fingers, wishing and imagining that they were the other girl’s. Ophelia reached up with her free hand to one of her now slightly swinging breasts, tweaking the nipple once more to add to her pleasure, while Soleil began lightly thrusting her hips, riding her fingers like she’d done with Ophelia’s many times before.

Ophelia looked down at Soleil once more. “This was a great idea to try from this position, I do love to see your expressions while you play with yourself below me. In fact, we may have to make this a habit, and—”

Touching each other’s bodies was against the ‘rules’, but they had said nothing about kissing, and so Soleil reached with her free hand to Ophelia’s head and brought her in for a kiss, in an attempt to help herself and to stop her girlfriend from monologuing in the middle of a session (she loved her, but it was hard to get off during one of her monologues riddled with all those fancy words). 

Ophelia moaned into the kiss, content with that instead. Their passionate kiss continued, as did their thrusting fingers. Both were nearly there, but it was Soleil who ultimately went over first. With the slightest curl of her fingers inside of her, combined with her girlfriend’s soft lips against hers, she felt the earth shattering sensation of an orgasm crash over her. She threw her head back into the pillow, which broke their kiss, and let out a moan, her back arching off the bed as she danced on her own fingers in time to the waves of pleasure rolling over her body. 

“O-Ophelia,  _ haah _ !” 

The broken moan of her name from her girlfriend’s lips was what finally pushed her over, and Ophelia shuddered as the sensations crashed over her, as well. Her orgasm was a lot less quiet, but still just as pleasurable as her inner walls clenched around her digits as she rode through it. 

Once the chorus of moans had quieted down, the girls met eyes once more, Soleil panting slightly and Ophelia grinning. Without exchanging any words, their lips met for another kiss, this one as equally as passionate as their tongues got involved. 

Ophelia was mostly unaware that Soleil’s phone was still playing the song (Soleil had a habit of playing her music on repeat, and this was no exception), but despite how deep into making out with her girlfriend she was, just then Soleil’s ears caught the line that had in fact given her her ’new idea’. 

“ _ When I feel down, I want you above me.. _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> because it’s valentine’s day and these two just recently s-supported in my heroes game, it seemed like a good time to post this. also, do you still need to put a disclaimer that you don’t own song lyrics in fics because if so, i don’t own that lyric. thanks for reading, and happy valentine’s day! c: 
> 
> here’s my heroes ID again, if anyone’s interested in becoming friends: 4438597719.


End file.
